Trapped in the Past
by Adam Decker
Summary: Rita sends the rangers into prehistoric times where they team up with the lone ranger and have to fight against a different evil. Sequel to The Legend. Second in the Lone Ranger series.


Trapped in the Past

By Adam Decker

Overview: Rita traps the rangers in the past where they meet the lone ranger and have to fight against a new evil. Sequel to The Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is the second installment of Power Rangers: The Lone Ranger. This one is set sometime after The Green Candle. I hope that you enjoy. Remember that if you are interested in this series to sign up for author alerts and not story alerts as I will not be updating this story again beyond this post.

To Review: A long time ago lived a man known as Ditto Douglass. He became the first power ranger ever. He helps defeat all sorts of bad guys. Now, his path is about to cross with the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. What will happen? Let's find out.

At Rita's Fortress on the Moon…

"I have finally found a way to get rid of the rangers forever!" screamed Rita, delighted.

"Is it just me, or do you say that a lot?" asked Goldar.

"Quiet, you nincompoop!" exclaimed Rita. "My plan is foolproof!"

"How so?"

"My plan will send them so far back in time, history didn't even exist yet! I will have them fight against one of the first and oldest evil imaginable! Soon, the rangers will be history! Ancient history!"

"That sounds dastardly!" said Goldar. "What is this plan?"

"You'll all see very shortly," said Rita, cackling.

At Angel Grove Park…

The five rangers were lamenting about how things wouldn't be the same without Tommy since Rita's green candle had destroyed his powers. Suddenly, there was an attack from putties. It was over very quickly and the rangers were summoned to the command center.

"Attacks like that are going to common," said Zordon. "Rita is trying to wear you out so that you are vulnerable to her next big attack."

"What is that, Zordon?" asked Zack.

"I am not exactly sure at the moment," said Zordon, "but I'm sure that you should all be ready."

"We can't back down from a fight!" said Jason. "We're the power rangers!"

"Jason," said Zordon, "sometimes it is better to avoid fights and win then take them and lose."

"Zordon," said Billy, "you know that we have to make mistakes to learn lessons from them. Otherwise we couldn't exist."

Zordon sighed. "Yes, that does seem to happen a lot, but enough on that. I will find out more about this planned attack so we can prevent it the best way we can."

After the rangers teleported out, Alpha asked a question of Zordon. "Didn't you say that you shouldn't interfere with the event that will lead them to encountering Ditto Douglass?"

"You are right, Alpha," said Zordon. "They need to learn a lesson from this in time. I will make sure of that. To ensure history, I will make sure that they keep attacking putties. One of those groups will lure them into a wormhole."

Over the next few days, the rangers were attacked relentlessly. That's when Jason could take it no longer. He ordered the rangers to attack a bunch of putties. That's when Rita forced them through a wormhole. They landed in a strange new place.

"What time do you think we're in?" asked Billy.

The rangers were in the middle of what appeared to be a jungle filled with creatures that most of them had never been before. Billy, however knew what they were dealing with.

"We appear to be in prehistoric times," said Billy.

"How do we get out of here before we become fossils?" asked Kimberly.

Suddenly, a growling was heard.

"Who dares to enter the lair of Lahog!?" boomed a menacing voice.

"We don't mean any trouble," said Zack. "If you can find a way for us to get out, then we will gladly leave."

"None who enter shall dare return," replied the voice. "Face the wrath of my many monsters!" With that, various dinosaur like creatures appeared in front of them.

"This doesn't look good guys," said Kimberly.

"It's okay," said Jason. "We can fight them."

The rangers took a fighting stance and began to attack the monsters. Jason, Zack, and Billy surrounded one group and fought them as best they could. Kimberly and Trini stood back to back and fought back the ones that fought against them. These creatures were different than the putties in many ways. They didn't seem as dumb as the putties did. It seemed as if the rangers were outmatched and doomed. That's when something interesting happened.

The still morphed rangers were greeted by one that looked a lot like them. There were differences between this new ranger and the rest of them. It looked like he was wearing an orange outfit and it had the white diamond shape that their suits did as well. It also looked more buff than any of theirs did. The new ranger spoke to the other ones.

"It looks like you need help against Lahog," said the voice of this man.

"Thanks for helping us," replied Jason.

The new ranger did a roundhouse kick to the nearest monster. The others joined in fighting off the monsters. They didn't have to fight for long as Lahog's monsters disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Kimberly. "We didn't defeat them all."

"I know," said the orange ranger. "Sometimes he messes with me like that. Every time I put a dent in his monster collection he calls of what he has left. Now you have to explain something to me: who are you and why are you here?"

"We came through a wormhole," said Billy. "We would be from the future to a person like you. Now explain how you are a ranger like us."

"A what?" asked the orange ranger.

"You are a power ranger, right?" asked Zack.

"Power Ranger. That's a nice name for it. I honestly wasn't sure what I would call it. I found this power for myself that I should be able to give to people. I just need a friend who can mentor a team for me in the future."

"You should try Zordon," said Jason. "He's a nice guy."

"Zordon," said the orange ranger. "I'll have to remember that. Where is he from?"

"I'm not entirely sure," said Kimberly. "But we should probably find a way back to our time."

"How will we do that?" wondered Trini out loud.

"For now you should stick with me," said the orange ranger. "I know this place quite well. I'll take you to where I live. Follow me!"

The rangers went with the new orange one. Meanwhile, Lahog was watching their progress from a globe object.

"It's bad enough that I have just one ranger to deal with," said Lahog. "Now there are five more of them. How is this possible?" He looked at his many creatures. He was wishing that he had more variety to his monsters. All he seemed to have were just the foot soldiers. He could make better use out of lackeys and stronger monsters. But he didn't know where to find any. It was just him and his limited number of minions. He was still figuring out a way to do this. Hopefully villains of the future would be better off. But if he could beat Ditto and his new friends, then there wouldn't have to be villains after him as he would be the one to dominate all creation.

When the orange ranger got to where he lived, he decided to power down and show his appearance to the rest of the rangers. They unmorphed as well. It was then that they exchanged stories as to who they were and what all had happened to them. They learned that the orange ranger's name was Ditto Douglass and that he was the first ever power ranger. Thus they learned more history about the rangers than they ever thought possible. This was before the times when there were teams of rangers instead of just the one. Teams would be created later. (Author's Note: If you want to read my stories on the first team of Power Rangers, look up Power Rangers Genesis.)

Ditto liked the idea of there being teams of rangers. He just didn't know how it would be possible yet. Sure, he had the power stones. But he did not yet have anyone he knew who should receive it. If only he had kids. They would work well as the recipients of the stones. But he had yet to meet anyone who would work as a wife. Maybe he would someday. For now, he had more pressing matters with the team of rangers from the future.

If you weren't in your timeline, how would you get back to when you are supposed to be? It wasn't like they could just hop into a portal that they randomly find somewhere. Ditto learned that Billy was considered the brains of the group so he figured that he would be the first person to talk to about this matter. Over the next few days, the two of them worked on finding whatever they could find that could work on bringing them back to their right time.

"All we need is to find some residual time energy to harvest then we could ensure a return trip to the present," said Billy.

"You mean the future," said Ditto, trying to clarify.

"Our present," said Billy. "I guess that it would be the future to you." They both chuckled a little as they went back to their work. Jason saw this and was getting jealous. He talked to Trini about this.

"Look at them," said Jason. "I'm the leader of the group and Ditto is bonding with Billy."

"You're the leader who got us into this mess," replied Trini. "We would still be in our time were it not for you."

"Hey, don't be rude to Jason," said Kimberly, who was there listening with Zack.

"I'm just pointing out a fact," said Trini. "He was being dumb when he told us to attack the putties and it got us all transported back in time."

"I'd have to agree with Trini," said Zack. "He wasn't being a good leader."

"Don't beat a man when he's down," said Jason, dejectedly.

Watching this through his evil viewing globe that so many villains had somehow was the person known as Lahog. "This is quite excellent," he said to himself as many villains tend to do. He was quiet for a moment. If he did a monologue, who would it be too? _I'll save that for later,_ he thought to himself. "Now what do I do? The team is bickering with each other; how best to divide them?" He stroked the beard that he had as he pondered what to do. "I should capture some of them, but who?" He stroked his beard some more as he thought to himself. _Which ones would me capturing be the worst for the team? Should I just capture all of them?_ After not being able to decide for a while, he decided it would be best to go after them all and hope that the ones he got would be the ones that would the worst for the team to be without.

Later, the rangers went to an area in the woods where Billy said there might be some time energy that they could use. That's where they were ambushed by more of Lahog's monsters. All six rangers were surrounded. But they still fought against the monsters as best they could. They did notice something strange about the fight. While there were more than enough monsters to overpower them all, some of them just stood there and did nothing as if they were waiting for some unknown reason. What were they waiting for? Jason thought that it would be best to go after them, but Ditto knew what was up. As Jason went after the monster, Ditto went to stop him. Both of them were grabbed by arms that magically extended into more tentacle like things. They were then teleported away and the rest of the rangers stood there confused.

"Jason!" yelled Kimberly.

"Where did they go?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," said Trini.

At Lahog's lair, he stood in front of Ditto and Jason, his new prisoners.

Stay tuned for the next installment of the Lone Ranger series.


End file.
